Some Things I'll Never Know
by MVP is My Drug of Choice
Summary: Two/Three Shot Songfic - She said they'd be better off without her MVP X OC
1. Better off

**A/N: it'll be a two possibly three shot song fic. I'm not sure I'm happy with how it ended. The song is Pressure by Paramore**

She walked away from his place, they'd only gotten two days together and now it was his time to go back home.

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

She spent the next few nights worrying about how many ring rats or divas may have hit on him and if he'd accepted.__

Cause' I fear I might break  
And I fear I can't take it  
Tonight ill lay awake  
Feeling empty

She spent her nights looking through websites and then crying at pictures of him and female fans and divas, the latest being Layla.

_  
I can feel the pressure  
Its getting closer now  
Were better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
Its getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
_

She had been thinking, her decision was final, They'd be better off without one another.

_  
Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home_

He'd come home, grinning ear to ear, no guilt on his eyes, she made her feelings known, he left with tears in his eyes. She'd told him over and over again 'You're better off without me' to convince herself.__

Some things ill never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone  
Feeling empty  


She still watched his matches on smackdown, he still tried calling her. The day she broke it off with him was the day his heart broke.

_I can feel the pressure  
Its getting closer now  
Were better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
Its getting closer now  
Were better off without you_

Without you  


She regretted the day she told him that he'd be better off without her, she missed him more than life itself.

_  
Some things ill never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things ill never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone  
Feeling empty  
_

He'd been called many names in life, he'd been to prison, but nothing had broken him more than this. "So much for better off without her…." he whispers to himself

_  
I can feel the pressure  
Its getting closer now  
Were better off without you  
Feel the pressure  
Its getting closer now  
You're better off without me__  
_

3 months later Montel Vontavious Porter had yet to move on, nor had she.


	2. I don't want to be the blame

**A/N: I like it. haha. Short sentences...Song: Thats What You Get - Paramore**

**P.s. I don't own anything or anyone...i'd love to Own MVP. )**

She'd tried her best to move on, but when she saw him on television she began to realise how much she missed him.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?  
_

She tried calling him, but he didn't answer. She tried emailing him still no answer.

_  
I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why?  
All the possibilities...  
Well I was wrong  
_

She decided to try calling one more time

Montel finally answered "Hello"

"Montel….." she sighed into the phone "I lied to you and myself when I said you'd be better off without me…."

_  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...  
I drown out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.  
_

They talked for hours, she still hadn't told him.

_  
I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard.  
_

Her belly grew as the months flew by.

_  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..  
I drown out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.  
_

She woke up to the sound of the doorbell, her belly was now very large at 8 months pregnant.

_  
They, make your way to me. (to me)  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start... Start, hey!  
_

She opened the door "Montel….." she whispered shocked to see him standing there

_  
Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?  
_

Montel couldn't believe his eyes.

_  
That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.  
_

She knew what he wanted to know "It is your baby…." she said softly

_  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.


	3. Love Sick Melody

**A/n: I'm sad to end this but not all Paramore songs can be used for more chaps. Lol. I hope you guys like this last chapter. The song is 'Stop this Song (love sick Melody)' By Paramore.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing, except my mysterious character, again I'd love to Own MVP.**

_You say the sweetest things  
And I can't keep my heart from singing  
Along to the sound of your song  
My stupid feet keep moving _

She turned away from the door ready to walk away when he took hold her arm "Why have you never told me?" __

To this 4-4 beat I'm in time with you, ohh  
To this 4-4 beat I would die for you (die for you)  
(Someone stop this)

I've gone too far to come back from here  
But you don't have a clue  
You don't know what you do to me  


"Because I was scared" she admitted letting her head hang, placing his fingers softly on her chin and lifting her head "You don't need to be scared, you should know I would always look after you…." he smiled

_  
Won't someone stop this song?  
So I won't sing along  
Someone stop this song  
So I won't sing  
_

Their tender moment was interrupted by the ring of her cell, she waddled into her bedroom and came out a minute later arguing on the phone "Mom I'm fine…we're just talking…alright Love you too" she hung up

_  
Well, I never let love in  
So I could keep my heart from hurting  
The longer that I live with this idea  
The more I sink in_

To this 4-4 beat I'm in time with you, ohh  
To this 4-4 beat I would die for you  
(Let's stop this song)  


"is there a problem?" Montel asked

"Mom doesn't know what went on…" she admitted "She didn't want me to keep the Baby"

"Well I'm glad you did" he said sweetly

"Me too" she admitted "it's a boy by the way" she caught herself grinning

_  
I've gone too far to come back from here (ohh)  
But you don't have a clue  
You don't know what you do to me (ooh)  
And I've come too far to get over you (ohh)  
And you don't have a clue (ohh)  
You don't know what you do to me  
_

"You don't know how much I've regretted breaking up with you" she admitted as tears ran down her cheeks Montel nodded and pulled her into a tight hug

_  
Won't someone stop this song?  
So I won't sing along  
Someone stop this song  
So I won't sing a lovesick melody  
It's gonna get the best of me tonight  
But you won't get to me  
If I don't sing _

They spent the last few weeks of her pregnancy getting to know each other again

_  
It creeps in, like a spider  
Can't be killed, although I try and try to  
But don't you see I'm falling?  
Don't wanna love you  
But I do  
_

Gemma Porter was born on the 12th of June 2008 weighing a healthy 8Ibs, 2 months later Montel proposed and they got married on the 28th of October 2008, it was the best birthday present Montel ever received.

_  
(Lovesick melody)  
Someone stop this song  
So I won't sing along  
(Lovesick melody, ohh)  
Someone stop this song  
So I won't sing a lovesick melody  
It's gonna get the best of me tonight  
But you won't get to me (no, you won't get to me)  
Cause I won't sing _


End file.
